


Cloak-and-Dagger

by 93rdfragment



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: Kise and Kuroko took measures to keep their relationship a secret. This is a collection of instances that others should have been suspicious of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/gifts).



It isn’t because they purposefully hid it from their friends. Things...simply worked out the way they did. Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryouta can’t be charged of dishonesty - but maybe they can be charged of beating around the bush. And misdirection.

 

Kise’s feelings toward Kuroko seem easy enough to understand by watching one interaction between them, according to people. The same is said of Kuroko’s feelings toward Kise. It’s the classic overexcited puppy hovering around an indifferent human with a rather scathing tongue - a notion everyone agrees on.

“You know, I gotta hand it to Kise. I don’t think I can follow Kuroko around like that and endure his remarks.” Kagami comments, pulling an expression of pity. “He’s evil.”

Furihata scratches his head, saying, “I don’t think calling him evil will make him stop scaring you. But yeah. Kise-san is something else. His determination is as impressive as his number of fangirls.”

“Can’t we ban them from the gym? There isn’t even a match!” Kagami pushes himself off the bench, stretching a little. Before he could say more, Kuroko appears beside him. Kagami’s yell echoes but all the Seirin members are unfazed at the common occurrence.

Kuroko frowns at his partner. “Kagami-kun is always loud. I’ve been here since a few minutes ago.”

“Where’s Kise?” Kagami manages to ask once he has calmed down. He’s learned not to argue about Kuroko’s sudden appearances anymore. “Thought he’d stick around and wait for you.”

“He has work to go to.” Kuroko does a few stretches as well before they’re all called back for practice.

Later, Kagami sees Kuroko looking rather disinterested at his phone. He ventures to ask, “Spam?”

Kuroko makes a noncommittal sound as he types something in before putting his phone away along with his other things. He looks at Kagami with a straight face. “No. It was Kise-kun.”

By now, Kagami has also learned of Kise’s constant need to message Kuroko of his whereabouts and goings-on. He nods in acceptance before slinging his bag on his shoulder and asking, “Maji burger?”

Kuroko follows Kagami to the restaurant without responding, phone vibrating once more to indicate a message.

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise is beaming with delight, heading over to the court where Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine are playing. Aomine blatantly expresses his chagrin at Kise’s overexcitement.

“Will he ever stop being an idiot?” Aomine grumbles, dribbling the ball before passing by Kagami to shoot and score. The other scoffs and grabs the ball. Aomine scowls at this. “What? Got something to say?”

Kagami raises an eyebrow. “You’re one to talk, Ahomine. ‘Sides, shouldn’t you be used to him already? I mean, I know I am. Always showing up and disrupting our practice.”

“That’s because you’re just as stupid as him, Bakagami.” Aomine tries to get the ball from Kagami’s grasp but the latter moves away. The triumphant grin on Kagami’s face appears only for a moment before it’s startled away by Kise’s arrival.

There’s a scowl on Kise’s face that almost turns to a pout. “I feel like Aominecchi is talking about me again. And not in a good way.”

Kuroko walks over, saying, “It’s usually the case, isn’t it? I think Aomine-kun is stuck in his ways. Though I won’t disagree with what he’s saying.”

“Kurokocchi!” This time, Kise whines out the nickname. “That’s so mean. I thought you have a better image of me now.”

“Kise-kun will always be Kise-kun to me.” At this point, Kuroko takes the ball from Kagami. “Are we not playing?”

The question makes a sulky Kise perk up. The four play several rounds before calling it a day and heading over to Maji Burger. Kagami and Aomine lead the way, arguing loudly, while Kise and Kuroko bring up the rear.

“I really miss playing basketball with you, Kurokocchi. It’s always fun.” Kise turns to give his companion a quick grin.

Kuroko hums in response before speaking, “I thought you were looking forward to playing with Aomine-kun. Isn’t that what you said awhile ago? Kise-kun really is two-faced. Shame.”

“What? No! Kurokocchi! You’re twisting my words.” Once again, Kise whines and even tugs on Kuroko’s arm. “I’m not two-faced.”

Aomine snorts and interjects, “You’re totally two-faced.”

To this, Kuroko nods in agreement. When Kise turns to Kagami who is trying to look elsewhere, he gets another reluctant nod. Sulking is about all he can do as they enter the restaurant. “You’re all so mean to me.”

They eventually settle down in a booth and steer the conversation elsewhere. Kagami still grumbles about being next to Aomine and not having enough personal space. Kuroko sips his shake without much care. However, the two rivals get into a louder and rowdier argument over it.

“Both of you can just go to another table,” Kuroko suggests in a bored tone that cuts through the conversation. By now, the other three know most of the time when their friend is joking. It doesn’t seem to be the case this time.

Instead of arguing any further, the two grumble and devour their burgers. Kise tries not to laugh at their expense but he’s so amused and happy to not be at the receiving end of Kuroko’s verbal lashing. He grins as he eats his own share, basking in being on Kuroko’s good side.

Kagami and Aomine still jab their elbows at each other until they notice Kise’s silence. They look across them at the same time and see their friends sitting in what they could describe as contentment. Aomine narrows his eyes at the unusual display. He hasn’t seen Kise be quiet when next to Kuroko in a very, very long time.

Aomine’s and Kagami’s eyes meet as they wondered about this new phenomenon. Before they can voice anything out, Kise starts talking to Kuroko about school and work and all other things mixed together. The situation turns to its usual pace and the momentary lapse is soon forgotten. They go their separate ways after eating, with Kise insisting on accompanying Kuroko who on a rare chance agrees. Kagami and Aomine are secretly happy for Kise not being turned down. Good for him. Finally.

 

When she reads how Kise answered a question about his ideal type, Momoi almost slaps her forehead. He makes it so obvious. It practically screams Kuroko to those who know them and to anyone who’s been around Kise long enough. Honestly, it’s a miracle that rumors aren’t spreading around about him being gay.

So, she meets him and reprimands him with all the affection she has. It makes him pouty but he seems to understand by the end of the scolding. He promises to be more careful next time, not wanting to drag Kuroko to the undoubtedly unwanted limelight.

Kise’s phone rings and he perks up when he sees the name of the caller. He picks it up, exclaiming, “Kurokocchi!”

Momoi takes it as her cue to leave but before she goes, she sees how droopy Kise gets and how much more wounded his expression turns into. It’s easy to guess that Kuroko isn’t happy about finding out Kise’s answer.

“Sorry, you can go,” Kise whispers quickly to Momoi with a crooked smile. It makes her feel guilty somehow and she’s hesitating on leaving him so dejected. But he motions for her to go as he answers to Kuroko, “It’s just Momoicchi. She wanted to hang out for a bit but she needs to go home now. I told her she can go ahead.”

With regret, Momoi concedes to leaving. She casts one last worried glance at Kise. He looks so regretful as he walks in the opposite direction, still on the phone with Kuroko. In her mind, she sends a message of encouragement to him, hoping things will work out fine between her two dear friends.

 

“Kuroko, did you know Kise-san is quitting his modeling career? That’s a shock.” Furihata asks as he walks with Kuroko to the gym. “I thought he’d be in it for a long time.”

“I did hear about it.” Kuroko shrugs and says, “Well, that’s his decision.”

Furihata nods at the nonchalant statement. “That’s true. Although, I can’t really imagine him as an office worker.”

It’s seldom enough for Kuroko to laugh that seeing and hearing it brings a sense of wonder. Furihata can’t help but pause for a moment when Kuroko snickers. The usually blank face is mirthful. He thinks Kagami might not believe him. Their ace seems to have the idea that Kuroko’s enjoyment is at his expense.

The laughter soon dies down. Kuroko replies, “Thank you for the laugh, Furihata-kun. I think I would feel very sorry for Kise-kun’s boss and co-workers if he actually worked in an office.”

“Speaking of careers, have you decided on yours yet? They’re starting to discuss it.” Furihata grimaces at the thought of talking with his teacher over career options.

“I’m looking into becoming a teacher, actually. What about you, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko glances at his friend. “I remember you were saying something about Akashi-kun.”

Furihata becomes terribly embarrassed, waving his hands in defense. “Akashi-san is being ridiculous. He keeps saying that once I get a business or accounting degree, he’ll immediately hire me.”

Kuroko looks like he’s fighting some urge to tease. Instead, he schools his expression and says, “From what I know of Akashi-kun, he doesn’t go back on his word. He also isn’t the type to make a joke like that. I’m glad for you, Furihata-kun.”

The embarrassment doesn’t leave Furihata as they arrive at the gym. A sound rings and Kuroko fishes out his phone. Furihata thinks there’s a gentle expression that passes over the other’s face but he isn’t quite sure. It might have been a fluke. He’s never seen that expression on Kuroko’s face. Then, Kuroko shakes his head and tucks the phone away.

 

When Kise graduates with a degree in aeronautics, his high school and middle school teammates can be found in the audience. There’s a little commotion when most of them are startled by Kuroko who in turn can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. Kise fights the urge to laugh at them.

“Kise, your friends are seriously rowdy.” A classmate nudges him while snickering. “I can’t believe there are people who can top you being noisy.”

In response, Kise grins and makes his way over, bounding for his precious friends. “You guys came!”

Kasamatsu smacks Kise once he skids to a stop. There are laughs and snickers - loudest of all is Aomine. Then Kasamatsu reprimands Kise, “Have some sense of propriety! You just graduated to become a pilot. Act like an adult.”

“Ow. Senpai never stops hurting me.” Kise nurses the growing bump on his head. He swears Kasamatsu’s hands get heavier each time. “I can be excited today!”

Before Kasamatsu can start another earful, everyone starts congratulating Kise. It makes Kise sigh in his mind for dodging that bullet. He basks in the warmth of everyone’s attention and praises as even now, he feels fulfillment from such things. Noise peters out as most everyone finishes their congratulations.

Everyone falls silent when Kuroko comes up in front of Kise. For years now, the two have remained as they were or rather, Kise seems to be falling more into Kuroko. Their friends collectively encourage and pity Kise in their minds.   
“Congratulations, Kise-kun,” comes Kuroko’s greeting. It seems rather bland to the people surrounding them but Kise’s expression brightens tenfold. People are left gawking at how something so simple still makes Kise so happy even after all this time. “I’m proud.”

At this, Kise cries an ocean. Aomine is quick to point out how stupid and ugly he looks. Yet, it doesn’t matter to Kise. He cries and cries and cries some more until Kuroko is grimacing at him and giving him tissues. He thanks the other while wiping his face. “Kurokocchi is so kind!”

“You’re just too easy to please,” someone mutters. The comment is ignored as Kise throws himself at Kuroko and continues to cry. Akashi knows his friend is milking it.

“Come on, pilot. You still have to treat us to food.” Kasamatsu peels Kise off, feeling apologetic to Kuroko as always. “Stop crying.”

At the restaurant, Kise makes sure he sits beside Kuroko. The rest resist the urge to sigh or roll their eyes except for Aomine. The latter hasn’t changed much in that aspect despite working as a police officer now. Kise ignores him anyway and engages Kuroko in conversation, “How are things with your students?”

“They’re not mine, Kise-kun.” Kuroko briefly thanks the waitress who gives him his milkshake. After taking a sip, he continues, “Nothing’s changed. The kids are energetic and I’m glad I’m still a student teacher. I have a lot more to learn.”

“I believe in you, Tetsuya.” Kise smiles, eyes only on Kuroko. The statement is quiet but it stops everything on their table - conversation, movement, even some breathing.

Kuroko matches Kise’s smile with his own, eyes seeming to shine. “Thank you, Ryouta-kun.”

Aomine starts to speak but Momoi elbows him with a force equal to Kuroko’s ignite pass. Momoi questions, “I didn’t know you guys started calling each other by your first names.”

The two look back at their companions with Kise’s smile turning into a playful grin. “Tetsuya agreed that if I graduated with honor, we can start calling each other by our given names!”

“More like Ryouta-kun insisted so much there was no choice but to agree.” Kuroko sips his drink again after commenting, looking amused as Kise whines.

“I’m really happy you guys are getting closer!” Momoi smiles though her eyes turn calculating. Most likely, her mind is trying to piece together a puzzle she doesn’t quite have all the pieces too yet.

“It does feel like it now!” Kise’s face is so hopeful and excited that it reminds everyone of a younger Kise trailing after Kuroko. The image evokes happiness from everyone, even the rather prickly bunch of former middle school teammates. They eventually settle back into their usual pace and conversation. The past conversations of basketball and girls and high school problems are now job troubles, young adulthood annoyances, and the occasional vacation stories. Yet, not much has changed in their personalities and attitudes, especially Kise’s and Kuroko’s toward each other.

 

“You fucking lied to us all these years!” Aomine points an accusing finger at Kise and Kuroko. The two look nonplussed at the accusation. “Seriously? Since high school? Did you think we’d be what? Disgusted? I mean, we already knew about Midorima and Takao.”

“It’s strange you find it very disconcerting, Aomine-kun. Don’t forget Ryouta had his modeling.” Kuroko quirks an eyebrow, using the look he gives his students when he’s equal parts amused and exasperated. “But I’m happy you seem to approve.”

Akashi nods before saying, “We are happy for both of you. I understand your reservations of keeping it from us. Is this one of the reasons why Ryouta dropped his modeling and went into aviation?”

“Yes, I’d do anything for Tetsuya. So I’m sorry, everyone. We promised each other not to tell at all. You know how things are.” Kise rubs the back of his neck, an apologetic expression on his face before it turns joyful. “But now that we’ve discussed it again, we thought to share the news! We’ve decided to grab the opportunity of partnership certificates.”

Momoi holds Kise’s and Kuroko’s hands in her own. “I’m really happy! I don’t know what to say. I’m just so happy for both of you. You’re two of my dearest friends.”

There are grumbles of agreement while Murasakibara munches on his sweets. Midorima huffs, turning his face away. Kagami’s initial shock wears down into an exasperated amusement. He mutters, “Should’ve known.”

“They’re best friends and they lived together to minimize rent. At least, that’s what we all thought.” Aomine continues to grumble, “Played us for fools. I’m never talking to both of you again.”

This prompts everyone to tease Aomine. The congratulations go around once more when things settle down. Kise and Kuroko smile brightly as they hold each other’s hands in the company of friends. At that moment, they both believe that things will work out fine. The reasons for acting like they weren’t together are still there but they’ll manage them as they always did. Kuroko thinks his and Kise’s tenacity will pull them through. (Keeping this big a secret from their nosy friends is an incredible feat altogether.)

**Author's Note:**

> Super belated birthday fic for my one of my loves, Adele. Hi lah. Hope you liked this "fake not dating" kise/kuroko. Love you!


End file.
